


Comment tricher aux examens

by Nelja



Category: Houshin Engi
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Pre-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est jour d'examen, et Taikoubou semble s'être pris d'une folle passion pour son oreiller. Du temps où Taikoubou et Fugen étaient étudiants ensemble...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comment tricher aux examens

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Ryu Fujisaki.
> 
> Pour les lecteurs de la VF  
> Taikôbô -> Taigong  
> Fugen -> Puxian  
> Genshi Tenson -> Yuanshi le vénérable

"Je ne peux pas m'en séparer !" proclama Taikôbo à son maître fort contrarié. "Je suis tombé profondément amoureux de mon oreiller !" 

"Tu n'en auras pas besoin en classe !"

"C'est une blague ?" Existait-il d'autres endroits où on avait plus besoin d'oreillers ?

"Du moins, pas aujourd'hui qu'il y a interrogation écrite sur les dynasties de Chine." appuya Genshi Tenson avec un regard lourd de menaces voilées. "Normalement."

"Ce n'est pas ce genre d'aventure éphémère !" s'exclama Taikôbô d'un air indigné. "Je compte bien le garder près de moi tous les jours de ma vie ! Aucune caresse n'est plus douce que la sienne, aucune étreinte plus réconfortante. Et je vous ferais bien sentir comme il est doux, si vous n'étiez pas un vieux pervers et si je n'étais pas jaloux de nature..."

"Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'un jour dans une éternité ? Autant le laisser à l'entrée..."

"Vous n'y pensez pas ! Il sera si malheureux !"

Taikôbô serra son oreiller dans ses bras à le faire craquer, en lui faisant de petits bisous accompagnés de bruits peu ragoutants. Il avait l'air complètement ridicule et il le savait. Le ridicule peut être la meilleure arme pour détourner l'attention.

Avec un oeil de lynx et quelques palpations subtiles - qui étaient la raison pour laquelle Taikôbô le traitait de pervers, alors qu'il n'avait jamais rien remarqué de telles tendances chez son maître, juste pour l'énerver -, GenshiTenson avait examiné ses vêtements, ses poches, ses gants, jusqu'à ses chaussures et son foulard noué sur la tête, sans y trouver la moindre antisèche.

Par contre, Taikôbô avait refusé absolument de le laisser toucher à l'oreiller qu'il tenait toujours serré contre lui. Il semblerait absurde de cacher des antisèches dans un endroit aussi évident. Voilà pourquoi un professeur confiant en l'intelligence de son élève n'aurait même pas eu l'idée d'y chercher. Voilà pourquoi Taikôbô aurait parfaitement pu tabler là-dessus et les y mettre quand même. Voilà pourquoi GenshiTenson s'obstinait à contourner la mauvaise foi absolue des objections de son disciple.

"Va t'asseoir." grogna-t-il de mauvaise grâce.

Taikôbô poussa un petit cri de victoire, et s'installa devant sa table d'examen, à une distance respectable de celle de Fugen, déjà sagement installé à sa place. GenshiTenson alla parler à l'autre élève.

"Hum, l'examen commencera avec un peu de retard. Taikôbô semble s'être pris d'une passion dévorante pour un oreiller, et refuse de le lâcher." 

Fugen ressemblait toujours à un ange quand il souriait. "Je ne suis pas jaloux, vous savez."

"En même temps, l'examen ne commencera pas avant qu'on aie pu les séparer." constata le sennin calmement. "Comme personne n'a envie d'y rester jusqu'à ce soir, je comptais peut-être utiliser la force."

Ce que GenshiTenson ne mentionnait pas, c'est qu'il avait déjà testé une intervention par la force modérée et contrôlée - probablement trop, puisque Taikôbô avait terminé par terre, dans une position ni confortable ni élégante, mais toujours protégeant son oreiller de son corps.

Maintenant, il se préparait à quelque chose de gros.

Mais Fugen n'avait pas besoin de le savoir pour s'alarmer à l'idée de l'utilisation de la violence dans un but pédagogique.

"On doit pouvoir faire quelque chose." dit-il en se levant et en se dirigeant vers Taikôbô.

Taikôbô le regarda flotter vers lui. Fugen ressemblait vraiment à une créature éthérée, et indépendamment de tout serment solennel fait à GenshiTenson, les oreillers les plus confortables faisaient pâle figure par rapport à lui, même pour quelqu'un comme Taikôbô dont l'occupation favorite était le sommeil.

Il ne fallut à Fugen que quelques phrases prononcées avec douceur pour convaincre son ami de reléguer son oreiller à l'arrière de la classe, avant de retourner à sa table répondre à des questions traîtres sur les querelles de succession.

Taikôbô, lui aussi, s'attela à la rédaction de sa copie, non sans de multiples recours au rouleau de parchemin très serré contenant tout leur cours en lettres minuscules, que Fugen venait de lui glisser dans la poche.

* * *

"Cela aurait été plus sûr si tu avais mis des antisèches dans l'oreiller aussi." dit Fugen alors qu'ils étaient en train de se reposer, la tête de Taikôbô sur ses genoux. "Même en le déconcentrant comme ça, ce n'était pas certain qu'il me laisse venir te parler juste avant l'examen."

"He he... peut-être, mais cela m'aurait privé de l'image mentale du vieux en train de constater qu'il n'y avait strictement rien dedans. Il faut profiter des petites joies de la vie ! Et puis, tu sais bien que tu as une image inébranlable de bon élève digne de confiance."

"Tout de même." fit remarquer Fugen avec un grand sourire, "si tu avais passé à réviser la moitié du temps que t'a pris la préparation de ce plan, tu n'aurais pas eu besoin d'antisèches pour avoir tout juste.

Taikôbô sourit lui aussi et déplaça paresseusement son cou pour le regarder. "Bien sûr. Mais ça aurait été tellement moins drôle !"

Et - mais il ne l'avouerait pas - il l'avait fait aussi parce c'était toujours étrange et vertigineux de voir Fugen le suivre dans ses plans. Il y a quelque chose de pas naturel, mais de doux et réconfortant, à voir un ange mentir pour soi.


End file.
